Suspiros
by LalyMalfoyGranger
Summary: Una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla, el mece su pelo rubio platino, te toma de la cintura y te aprieta contra su pecho


Hola, este es mi primer FF, y de mi pareja favorita Draco / Hermione, espero les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa JK Rowling, los demás es cuento mio.

A leer...

Un suspiro, dos, respiraciones entremezcladas en medio de todo aquel caos en el que se encontraban, dos personas, un mismo sentimiento, una mirada, confusión, deseo, respiraciones entrecortadas, respirar se hace una tarea difícil, una nueva misión se hace presente, llevar oxígeno a tus pulmones y a tu cerebro, te mira, lo miras, se miran, una sonrisa ladeada, una mirada expectante, extiende su mano y aparta un mechón de cabello para colocarlo detrás de tu oreja, calor, si mucho calor, sudor, olores presentes, como recordatorio de lo que acaba de suceder, pasas tu mano por su espalda, acerca su nariz a la tuya, sientes su aliento mentolado, y notas como respirar se vuelve casi imposible, aun no entiendes, no eres capaz de discernir como es que puede provocar todo eso en ti, como con un simple roce acelera tu pulso a niveles inimaginables, y ahí están, más unidos de lo que alguna vez han estado, siendo uno solo, no sabes dónde terminas tú y donde empieza él, cierras lo ojos, y dejas que por un segundo, un efímero segundo tus fantasías de una vida junto a él invadan tu mente, pero sabes que es imposible, que no es correcto, tú no eres para el así como él no es para ti, y si embargo, han seguido adelante en lo que sea que han tenido durante todo ese tiempo, como empezó, ni tu misma lo recuerdas, tal vez el tiempo y el madurar con este fue un inicio, las miradas, los roces sin querer, y de pronto te viste atrapada entre una pared y él y desde ahí empezó el punto de no retorno, suspiras, las ganas de llorar se hacen inmensas, sabes que lo que tienen está a punto de terminar, y te preocupa, por Circe claro que sí, mucho más después de lo que te enteraste hace algunas semanas, esas en las que los nervios y la tensión te convencieron que no era nada grave, que el cansancio extremo se debía a muchas horas de desvelo y trabajo, en las que pensabas que tu malestar era una simple indigestión, hasta que pasado el punto, decidiste comprobarlo por ti misma, un color, rosado, no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Suspiras, tus ojos castaños se encuentra con unos color grises, esos que en otro tiempo te vieron con velada frialdad, hoy, en este instante eran un pozo de profunda plata liquida, acaricia tu mejilla con su mano y volteas a esta para darle un beso, lentamente se separa de ti, te tiende la mano y la aceptas, el sofá no es muy cómodo después de todo, lo ves recoger su ropa y empezar a vestirse, lo imitas, estas nerviosa sabes que tienes que decírselo pero no sabes cómo, el voltea y te mira, frunce el ceño, sabe que algo te está pasando, se acerca a ti, solo le falta colocarse la corbata.

Una lagrima resbala por tu mejilla, el mece su pelo rubio platino, te toma de la cintura y te aprieta contra su pecho, y como si de una válvula que acaba de ser abierta te apoyas en él y empiezas a llorar descontroladamente, tienes miedo, miedo a como reaccionaran tus amigos, tus padres, pero sobre todo como se lo tomara él, sientes su mano acariciar tus cabellos castaños y aprietas tus mano en su pecho, poco a poco el llanto cesa, pequeños espasmos aún están presentes, pero sientes el latir de su corazón y te calma.

Te separas lentamente y aun con lágrimas en tus ojos lo miras, estira su mano y limpia los rastros que estas han dejado en tu rostro, sonríe débilmente, respiras profundamente, al diablo con lo que piensen los demás, al diablo con lo que el valla a decir.

Das un paso atrás, _Estoy embarazada_ , le dices, así, a boca jarro, sin anestesia previa, ves como palidece y abre los ojos desmesuradamente, nuevas lagrimas amenazan con escapar de tus ojos y los temblores se reanudan perceptiblemente, lo has dicho, pero él no dice nada, no se mueve, no reacciona, sientes que el corazón se te parte en varios pedazos, apartas la mirada y ves tus zapatillas a un lado del sofá, caminas a ellas y las tomas entre tus manos, tu vestido está un poco arrugado pero no importa, lo que realmente importaba era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, das la vuelta y giras la perilla, pero cuando estas a punto de abrir la puerta, una mano se interpone y lo impide, te voltea y te apoya contra la puerta, no hay escapatoria, bajas la mirada, _cuanto tiempo_ , escuchas que te dice, _casi tres meses_ , le respondes, una mano se posa en tu quijada y la levanta, su mirada aún está asustada pero es muy diferente a como pensaste que reaccionaria, te da una sonrisa y besa tus labios, una beso fugaz, pero intenso, lo miras confundida, _sé que no soy la mejor persona con la que podrías haber esperado tener un hijo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora hay que acomodarnos mejor a las circunstancias,_ te dice, _circunstancias,_ repites, _cuales._

 _Bueno,_ dice él, _no era esta la forma, ni el lugar que tenía planeado, pero,_ lo vez que se coloca de rodillas y saca una cajita negra de un bolsillo de los pantalones, _Hermione Jane Granger, aceptarías casarte conmigo, prometo amarte y respetarte y volver a amarte, todo el día, todos los días, y sí, sé que tengo un jodido carácter, y que tal vez discutamos y no nos hablemos, pero te prometo que las reconciliaciones valdrán la pena,_ te dice con una sonrisa ladeada y su mirada cargada de deseo.

No lo puedes creer, él arquea una ceja, esperando tu respuesta, al diablo con todo te repites, al diablo con el que dirán, ya has tenido suficiente, sientes que una enorme felicidad se apodera de ti, como una supernova a punto de explotar.

 _Si,_ le dices, _si, si y mil veces si acepto casarme contigo Draco Lucius Malfoy,_ él se levanta, se acerca a ti te da un beso y una mano se aloja sobre tu vientre, _porque no me lo habías dicho,_ te pregunta, _me entere hace tres semanas, tenía mucho miedo,_ le confirmas, _miedo de mí, de ti, de tu reacción, miedo de los demás, pero sobre todo miedo a que ya no querrías estar conmigo después de decírtelo._

El acaricio tus labios, _te amo Hermione, tengo este anillo hace más de 6 meses, y no sabía si aceptarías o no, pero ya que me felicitaste las cosas, aquí estamos, y te prometo ser un buen padre, un buen esposo, un buen amante,_ le sonríe de forma socarrona, y los colores acuden a su rostro, _prometo defenderte y mandar al carajo a todo aquel que ose lastimarte,_ te besa y una sonrisa se apodera de tus labios.

 _Te amo Draco,_ susurras dejándote llevar nuevamente por el deseo que invade tu cuerpo y el calor que transmite el de él.

 _FIN._


End file.
